The scene we should have seen
by myrealitygirl
Summary: This story takes place right after Troy and Gabriella dance around the tree at Stanford, in short we get to see the drive back to East High! - Pure fluff -
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Scene we should have seen

Pairing: T/G

Rating : T

Timeline : High school musical 3 - set after Troy and Gabriella dance around the tree at Stanford.

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing them for a while!

Author: Myrealitygirl

Trivia Note: Can you spot the hidden song titles? - I'll tell you how many there are after all chapters are up!

* * *

Chapter One

Troy took Gabriella s hand and slowly drew her to a stop, looking down into her brown eyes he could see the turmoil she was feeling, he recognised it from their first meeting. He lent his head against hers and whispered the four little words that would change their lives forever.

"Come back with me"

Gabriella took a deep breath as she heard his plea, his blue eyes begging her to say yes - smiling she realised it was his eyes that had first caught her attention when they had both been pushed up on that stage on New year's eve, once they were singing his eyes had sparked with mischief and fun - his easygoing manner had screamed freedom. Snapping back to the here and now she nodded gently and smiled as she said "Do you think the truck will make it?"

Had he heard her right? - laughing in delight he hauled her against his chest and kissed her soundly, then swinging her around in his arms he laughed again at her scream of shock and surprise.

* * *

Going to her dorm room she threw a few things in an overnight bag and smiled as Troy shuffled his feet on the rug in the middle of her room. His hands pushed deep in to the front pockets of his tux trousers as he waited impatiently while he looked around- books lining the walls, neat notes taped around her computer - photo's tacked to the mirror over her dresser, looking closer he realised there was a large group shot of the 'gang' on show night at Lava Springs last summer, it was a night to remember, that was the night he had got her back in his arms.

When he had seen her walking towards him , his heart had almost stopped in his chest - her voice seemed to cleanse his soul of all the pain and rubbish he had caused - he had been trying to be someone different, trying to fit where he didn't belong - his friends has forgiven him and Gabriella had shared the sweetest of first kisses with him that night.

He knew in that instant what he needed to do - now he just had to figure out how to achieve it.

"You still with me Wildcat?" Gabriella asked playfully, her breath seemed to stop as he raised his eyes to hers and told her seriously.

"Everyday"

Taking her bag from her he held out his hand.

"Ready to go home?" he asked as they began walking down to the truck.

Home - a word Gabby had yearned for almost all her life - she had moved from school to school, house to house, state to state and it wasn't until they had finally arrived at East High and the pretty white house with the gorgeous balcony that she had truly felt at home. It seemed the first time in a long time that she had friends, the first time she ever felt like she belonged.

The house had been put on the market now, and once her mother had finished up her work in New Mexico she would be moving to New York - She wouldn't have any reason to return to Albuquerque - except to visit Troy and her Friends, that was if they all didn't forget about her.

Climbing in the truck Troy put Gabby's bag behind the seats and waited for her to buckle up. He was tired from the drive up to Stanford but he felt an adrenalin rush to know he was the one bringing Gabriella Montez back to East High.

Starting the truck Troy looked across at Gabby - her dark hair was loose and she seemed a little tense.

"Ready to go back to back to high school?" he joked, hoping she would smile.

"Bet on it" she laughed, settling back in her seat and looking forward to long drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been on the road for almost ten minutes, the scenery fleeting past in comfortable silence until Troy cleared his throat and told her quietly.

"I missed you - i didn't realise how much i needed you in my life"

Gabby scooted across the seat and covered his hand with her own.

"I missed you too, that's why i couldn't bear to say goodbye to you again, i knew it would kill me every time"

Troy kept his eyes on the road and held her hand lightly, wondering how a simple touch could make him feel so at peace with himself again.

"I found out who sent in my application to Julliard" he found himself saying softly.

Gabby tipped her head, intrigued as to whom it could have been - and if really had been a joke from one of team mates.

"Mrs D - she told me a few nights ago, she seems to think my future may be in the theatre not on a court - i wish i knew what i was looking for in my life Gabby i really do, the only thing that makes sense to me right now is you" he told her honestly.

"Have you spoken to your parents yet?" Gabby asked, he seemed so confused that she could have cried for him.

Troy settled back in his seat, getting comfortable as the traffic slowed to a crawl, stretching his arm along the back of the seat he drew Gabriella closer to his side - needing to feel her close.

"I tried to explain to my Dad about how i was feeling, he just See's me in a Red Hawk uniform next season and that is the end of the matter, he doesn't understand how i feel onstage - it's like total freedom. I love basketball too don't get me wrong but it's a different type of stage when i am on the court. I feel i am breaking free of all the rubbish in the real world" he explained, his eyes fixed on the traffic ahead.

"Get cha head in the game?" Gabby quizzed quietly, smiling as he grinned at her.

"Something like that - I am in the zone when i step on the court and everyone else fades away - except for you. I can feel your eyes on me, willing me to play great"

Gabriella touched his face softly and told him honestly.

"I only ever see you on the court, the way you move - the determination to get the ball and win the game - you take my breath away every time"

"I don't want to be 1.053 miles away from you Gabby - I realised i can't be" Troy told her, his voice steady even though it seemed his heart was breaking at the thought.

"I was going to stay in New Mexico - take some classes at U of A but it wasn't right for me - Stanford has always been my plan - i wish we could have met sooner or after college was over" she sighed.

They drove in silence for awhile, the miles slipping past them quickly. Troy stopped for gas and laughed when Gabriella came staggering ou8t of the store with a bag full of junk food.

"The sugar will keep us awake, I thought it might help on the drive home - how long will it take us anyway?" she asked, opening a can of soda for Troy as he set off again.

Troy peered in to the bag and shook his head laughing.

"Chad isn't here you know, he is the only person i know who could eat that much junk and not be ill - it should take us about 16 hours non-stop, but I think I may have to take a nap at some point because i already drove this once today - or was that yesterday? anyway the truck is going to need a rest and cool down for a while too. The fuel pump isn't as new as i would have liked it to have been" he told her ruefully.

Patting the dashboard softly Gabby whispered.

"Your a very brave little truck"

Troy laughed and switched on the radio and began singing along to the music, Gabriella joined in - her voice melding with his perfectly.

It was ten hours and a few rest stops later when Gabby noticed that Troy was looking frayed around the edges, his smile wasn't as quick to flash in her direction and his eyes were losing their spark as pure exhaustion set in.

"That's it Wildcat, find somewhere to stop for a while" Gabriella told him, snapping Troy out of a great daydream about them having a wild time on a Hawaiian beach.

"Huh? I'm fine Gabby honestly" he told her, fidgeting in his seat and flexing his hands on the steering wheel - doing anything that would make him seem more alert.

"Pull over Troy i mean it" her voice was brisk and he knew the tone meant she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Finding a safe spot Troy pulled the truck to a stop and cut off the engine - turning in his seat he watched as she unclasped her seat belt and hopped out of the truck - frowning he saw her march around to his door and pull it open.

"Slide over mister"

In a dazed state Troy slid across the worn leather and watched in amazement as she took his place and belted herself in.

"Buckle up Troy, and shut your mouth i do know how to drive - i passed my test the same as you." Gabby told him.

Troy snapped his mouth closed and clipped himself in as she started the truck and shifted the gears.

"The clutch gets sticky when..." his words were cut short as she deftly handled the truck and pulled it back on to the highway.

"My Daddy taught me how to drive a stick shift six months before he died - Momma says i get my driving style from him so maybe you should hang on" she laughed and smiled at the memory.

"You don't talk about your Dad much." Troy told her, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

"My parents divorced when i was small, i always saw him regularly - then when i was 13 he got sick, he died when i was 14. I miss him everyday but he is the one who taught me i gotta make my own way in life - and how to drive a stick shift of course."

Troy lay his head back and pointed at a piece of paper stuck on the dashboard.

"Directions, I'm just gonna close my eyes for a few minuets okay?"

Gabby smiled at him as his head drooped and he began to snore softly.

Keeping the radio low she hummed along to the music as the miles shifted by them, after three hours she glanced at the gas gauge and decided a slightly longer break maybe needed - if she wasn't mistaken steam seemed to be rising from the hood of the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Just borrowing them from Disney for a while - i won't break them promise lol

Note: Sorry for the delay in updating but my daughter has been unwell for a few days - nothing major just the regular bugs that 2 year olds get - she's fine, so now i can update the final part.

* * denotes thoughts.

Twenty minutes later she saw the lights of a motel ahead, pulling the truck to a stop in the parking lot she climbed quietly from the truck and grabbed her purse, freezing as Troy shifted in his seat and murmured her name. Smiling she silently closed the door and went to check them in for the night - or a few hours anyway.

Troy was awakened a short time later by a pair of soft lips pulling him from an interesting dream, as he became more aware of his surroundings the the kiss grew and blindly he pulled her up in to the truck and on to his lap - he heard her gasp and took the opportunity to twist her around and under his body, laying her back on the cracked leather of the seat and kissing along her jaw, pulling away slightly he opened his eyes and smiled down in to her face which was tinged pink with pure surprise.

"Now i could take being woken up like that for the next fifty or sixty years - you?" he asked huskily, his voice still rough with sleep.

Gabriella nodded dumbly and he tugged her up and climbed out of the truck, taking her hand as she stepped down. Troy stretched his arms above his head trying to work the kinks out and wondered aloud.

"Where are we anyway ?" glancing around the parking lot.

"Um i thought we could both use a nap and a shower" Gabriella explained holding up a door key - the number 14 shining in the half light.

"14? like my shirt? nice touch Gabby" Troy laughed as he pulled her bag from the truck and watched her lock it up before the tossing the keys back to him when she was done.

Taking her small hand in his larger one they walked in silence until they came to the motel door - Troy unlocked it as Gabby mumbled.

"They only had a double left, lots of people going to their relatives graduations i guess"

Troy laughed as he stepped into the room then the sound dried in his throat as the bed dominated the meagre space.

"We'll work this out somehow, i can always sleep on the floor or in the truck it will be fine Gabby" he told her softly.

Gabby smiled and threw her bag on the bed, laughing as she told him "You are not sleeping on the floor Troy Bolton - you have driven an insane amount of miles in a ridiculous space of time - for me!"

"I'd do anything for you, you know that" he told her honestly as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her between his thighs, running his hands down her arms he felt her shiver slightly.

Gabby put her hand on his chest and lightly pushed him backwards.

"Now i am going to do something for you" Gabriella told him quietly, laughing as he raised his eyebrows in surprise. Leaning over his prone body she whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to feed you" and with that she jumped up and tugged him to his feet.

"While I go check out the take put place next door you have a shower and rest up" and with that she was gone.

Troy looked at the bed again and shook his head quickly banishing the thoughts that were steaming up his mind, ducking back out to the truck he grabbed his own bag and headed for the shower.

After the worlds greatest shower - or that was how it felt anyway - his arms felt like lead weights before the shower, flexing his arms and shaking the tiredness from his limbs had felt like heaven.

After drying himself on a fluffyish towel, he dressed in boxer shorts and a white vest - spying the phone beside the bed he figured it was time he called home.

Wishing he hadn't broken his cell when he had thrown it across the room after Gabby had called him, shaking his head at the thought he picked up the receiver and dialled the familiar number, after a few rings he heard his fathers voice, gruff with concern.

"Troy?"

"Hi Dad - I'm fine. I should have called earlier I'm sorry. I'm on my way back with Gabriella" he explained quickly.

"How you doing kid?" his Dad asked, worry clouding his voice for his only son.

"I'm doing good - we're doing good. Um Dad I've made a decision - even if i get accepted to Julliard I'm going to turn them down"

"So you are still going to U of A with Chad?" his father asked hopefully, Troy could hear the smile in his voice and winced.

"No - I'm sorry dad - but acting is too important to me to just throw it away - but Berkley have offered me a place and there I can combine both basketball and acting. The best of both worlds" Troy explained in a rush.

Troy waited for his fathers response - hoping he would understand his decision.

His father was silent for what felt like a lifetime, then Troy heard him sigh deeply and tell his son softly.

"I hear they have a great team and they play the Red hawks in November I believe"

Troy laughed with relief and told his dad seriously "Thanks for understanding coach"

"I'm not sure Chad will understand so easily son, he is going to miss you"

"He's my best friend - always has been always will be - he knows i just can't walk away from the theatre or Gabriella. I'll talk to him tomorrow. I better go because Gabby is going to be back soon with some food - then we're going to have a nap before we finish the journey home"

Troy frowned, then laughed as he heard his dad cough then ask gently.

"Twin, double or don't I want to know?" his dad laughed

"Double and no you don't want to know dad" Troy told him - after sending his love to his Mom he hung up the phone and lay back on the bed, feeling lighter than he had in a long time.

Troy turned on the TV and linked his hands under his head and replayed the conversation over in his mind - he knew his dad was disappointed, but he also knew he respected his decision.

That's how Gabriella found him five minuets later, he looked calm and more relaxed than he had for a while - taking in his state of undress she giggled as he dived under the duvet, she told him solemnly.

"Nice boxers Wild cat"

"Hey none of that - ooh smells good what did you get me" he asked lifting lids from various food containers.

"Turkey, lettuce and mayo... for me" she laughed as he screwed his nose up.

"Burger, fries, milkshake and a slice of apple pie for you" she told him and he grinned in delight.

"No strawberries? pizza?" he quizzed digging through the bag.

Gabriella laughed and ruffled his hair "No - sorry - i forgot you eat like a ...a...a"

"Teenage boy?" Troy laughed.

"I'm going to shower while you devour everything" she chuckled as she headed for the bathroom, she heard the TV change to a basketball game as Troy slurped on his milkshake.

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror and wondered what the rest of the night would bring - she had fibbed, there was a twin room available - but when saw the double room was number 14 it had seemed like fate.

Right here, right now she needed fate's guidance.

After a super quick shower she changed in to short pj's and wandering back in to the main room she found him where she had left him - glued to the TV and stuffing french fries in his mouth.

"I called my dad and told him I am not going to U of A" Troy told her between bites of burger - he explained the conversation she ate her sandwich and sipped her bottle of water.

Troy was trying not to stare at her too much as she nibbled delicately at the food - her long tanned legs stretched across the bed and her feet resting on his thigh, her dark hair loose and framing her pretty face - he shook his head to clear the thoughts that were dancing across his mind.

*Down Wildcat*

Gabriella was clueless to where her boyfriends mind was wandering, she was too busy being amazed at the decision he had made and was desperately trying to figure out how far from her he would be.

"It's 32.7 miles from you - if you were wondering" Troy told her softly then laughed as she pushed the remaining food debris from the bed and launched herself across the bed at him and hugged him tight.

"I love you Wild cat" she giggled as she kissed him fiercely.

Troy kissed her back then pulling away he cupped her face in his hands and told her softly "You didn't give me the chance to tell you the other day but i love you too Gabriella Montez - I think i fell in love with you as soon as you started singing on New Year's eve" his eyes honest and shining with the feelings that were bubbling inside of him.

"I was terrified - until you - come on Wildcat bedtime or we will never get home" Gabriella smiled.

"Don't you think you should call your mom and let her know your coming back?" Troy asked as he got up to brush his teeth - old habits.

Gabriella blew out a breath and sighed, reaching for the phone she dialled her mom's number as Troy headed into the bathroom.

Troy tried not to listen to her conversation but he nearly chocked when he heard Gabriella tell her mom she was being safe.

*Safe? - WOAH- Breathe Bolton Breathe*

Just as he was getting over that bombshell he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Gabriella squeal in delight - he poked his head around the bathroom door to see Gabby wiping tears from her eyes.

He raised his eyebrows in question, the toothbrush still poking out of his mouth.

"She bought the house! My dad left us some money to buy a new home and she said she didn't find it until we came to Albuquerque - Yes momma i'm telling him now - he's brushing his teeth - okay I'll tell him." laughing Gabriella turned to Troy and relayed her mom's message.

"Momma says don't forget to floss" - Troy gave her a thubm up sign and ducked back into the bathroom.

"Gabriella? Are you really being safe sweetie?" her mother asked softly.

"Yes Momma - I love you and will see you at the show okay? and thank you so much for the house"

After hanging up the phone she joined Troy in the bathroom to brush her teeth and laughed as she saw Troy flossing.

"So your mom has a house in town permanently now huh?" Troy asked

Gabriella shook her head and pointed to herself.

"It's YOUR house?" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella finished up and walked back to the bedroom - climbing in to bed she explained.

"Momma bought it for me, she thought i would need a permanent base to come back to during vacations and she knows how much i love that house - and it's mine! can you believe it?" she laughed.

Troy stood awkwardly at the side of the bed and laughed with her.

"Are you coming to bed Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked softly, switching off the TV.

"I can always sleep on the floor..." his words were cut short by Gabby turning back the covers and watching him closely.

Troy turned and turned off the light, bathing the room in shadows and moonlight as he climbed into bed beside her.

He lay still for a moment, barely breathing, until Gabby moved into his arms and lay her head on his shoulder - she felt his body relax and giggled as she curled herself around him.

"I think your the Wild Cat" Troy whispered in to her hair, stroking her arm softly.

"Maybe i am really - now wouldn't that surprise everyone" she laughed.

"Um I've been thinking about college again" Troy told her, he felt her stiffen until he continued.

"The living arrangements - seeing as we can both drive um maybe we could look for somewhere between the two colleges? together?" Troy asked, he blinked as he saw her raise herself up on one elbow and look into his face.

"You want us to live together?" she whispered softly.

Troy nodded uncertainly "well i thought if we looked about around maybe we could find something suitable - i don't want to be with out you Gabriella, not for a moment - these last 2 weeks apart have nearly killed me - and we could separate rooms if you . . . WOAH! GABBY!" he exclaimed as he felt her hands trail over his stomach.

"Why have separate rooms - it will just cost more, besides i like sleeping next to you" she told him.

"You keeping doing that and we won't ever be sleeping again" he laughed.

He figured she must be a biology major because she knew how to push his buttons - her small hands were busy exploring his body, as he lay rigid and tried to fight the waves of lust coursing through him - he gritted his teeth as she nibbled on his earlobe.

"Gabby" he groaned - trying to behave himself until something snapped and he flipped her on to her back, covering her mouth with his he swallowed her delightfully naughty giggle as he kissed her thoroughly - her small hands tugged through his hair as he heard her whisper.

"Isn't this what normally happens after prom? - raging hormones and teenage lust" she quipped.

Troy pulled back and told her seriously.

"Yes it does - but normally in the back seat of a rented limo or my truck - not in a motel room with a bed big enough for the team!"

"Do you think we should stop" Gabby asked - suddenly worried he might want her like that after all.

"No - but i think we should think" Troy told her - wishing he wasn't always such a nice guy - any other words dried in his throat as Gabby whispered.

"I always think to much I'm told - tonight i am going on instincts" she whispered before trailing kisses over his collar bone.

A few hours later they left the room hand in hand, after returning the key, Troy unlocked the truck and held the door open for her whilst she got in.

"Always the gentleman" she laughed as she grazed her fingers down his cheek.

"I try to behave but you make it very difficult sometimes" he told her, kissing her fingertips before he walked around the truck and climbed in.

The remaining miles sped by as they laughed, planned joked and sung their way back to East High - Troy asked Gabriella to send a text to Rocket man letting him know they would be late, he just hoped Sharpay wouldn't be to annoyed by his absence.

Finally they pulled in to the parking lot if East High - it seemed like the whole town was there judging by the amount of cars there were.

Gabby climbed out and looked around, she thought she would never see the school again - Turning as Troy joined her she told him.

"I was so scared when i first came here - it was always the start of something new for me - new school, new teachers,new friends - and then i saw you standing outside that classroom, trying to look so cool, i could have cried with relief"

Troy looked at imposing building before him and tried to imagine how hard it must have been for her always trying to be the 'new girl' he felt her slip her hand in to his and he turned to look at her - he saw tears shining in her eyes as she told him.

"When there was you and me i knew could be anybody i wanted to be - you made East High a place i will always remember Troy"

Hugging her tightly he whispered softly "I did look cool - come on it's now or never to have one last chance to be on that stage"

Gabriella laughed and grabbing his hand they ran around to the stage door entrance - the first people they saw were Ryan and Sharpay - her one word retort summed up their feelings perfectly.

"Whoopee!" she cried and stalked past them.

The rest of the evening was a blur - they sang, Gabby cried, their parents cheered and more importantly Chad accepted his friend was going to face his own future without him by his side.

After the show Troy sought out his parents and asked if they would mind a mass sleepover in the tree house - one last night of the gang together.

Which is how it came to be that Troy and Gabby, Chad and Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke,Kelsi and Ryan and finally Martha and Jason were squashed in the tree house the night before graduation."Hey Hoops! watch where you are putting those feet man" Chad cried as Troy snuggled closer to Gabby and accidentally kicked his friend in the head.

"Shame we had to share sleeping bags huh guys?" Zeke laughed, cuddling closer to Sharpay.

"I've got some more in my trunk - Zeke said ..." Jason began but was silenced my a well aimed pillow to the head.

"This is cozier don't you think" Martha laughed hugging Jason tight.

"SHARPAY! CRUMBS! please would you mind where you are eating" Zeke cried trying to brush them off his shirt, Sharpay smiled and continued nibbling on the cookie delicately,

"It's your own fault really for being such an amazing cook - teen chef of the year no less, i am so proud of you" she gushed, stealing another cookie as Zeke hid his face in embarrassment.

Ryan and Kelsi were deep in conversation about Julliard and how amazing it was going to be that they were there together.

While Taylor was making Chad promise to write at least once a month, he was nodding in agreement but they both knew he wouldn't keep to it.

"What time is it?" Gabby asked softly, almost asleep already.

"We have a few hours before graduation, night all and remember even after we have all gone our separate ways - we're still all in this together, right?" Troy told the group - punching his fist in the air as he waited for their cheers...

They looked at each other then chorused "Yes Troy - now SHUT UP!"

The End.


End file.
